


Family Time

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a family of his own, but it isn't just his wife and kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

Usually when Clint was home it was a nice, quiet get away from work.  
He got his personal time with Laura, time to teach the kids how to be good balls and time away from stark and his…well, stark.  
“Laura!” He called back to where he knew his wife was talking to Nick and Natasha. He never could get time with any of them if they were in a room together “Laura! Get the Taser arrow!”  
“What is Tony doing now?” Her voice brought a smile to his face as he listened to her walking over to the storage shelves with his arrows and opening it. “Being stark” he held out a hand and waited a while before the cold metal shaft of his arrow his his palm and he smirked  
“Aim for the legs this time”  
“Awww but Laura…”  
“That’s an order agent” a smirk made its way across her face slowly “or you’ll have to share a bed with lucky”  
“Lucky the dirty, farting dog who eats nothing but pizza. Yay” he said sarcastically “alright, I’ll aim for the legs boss”  
“Good choice agent” she leaned over and gave him a quick per on the cheek as he grabbed his bow and flipped it open, notching the arrow and pulling it back as he aimed.  
“Oh, and Clint” Natasha called from her spot.  
“Yes work wife?”  
“The inner part f the through hurts like a bitch when it’s hit”   
“Natasha don’t help him!” Laura protested as the arrow went flying towards its target.  
“Why?” A terrified and anguished scream ripped through the air, making her pause for a moment “you gave him the arrow”  
“I’m his wife”  
“You gave him the idea of calling me ‘work wife’”   
“For fun, not so you’ll help him torture people” Laura put a hand over her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as Tony screamed curses at Clint in the back ground.  
“You really only have yourself to blame Laura” Nick laughed “should have broken them up when he first brought her home”  
“I can’t say no to puppy dog eyes like you”   
“Please, if i could say no to his puppy dog eyes she wouldn’t have made it to your place”  
“your feelings are showing” Natasha smirked as Clint laughed  
“I’m bad ass, not heartless”  
“Awww I love you too dad!”  
“Stuff it or I’ll call your pa!” Nick waned  
“Please do, and tell him not to forget Tony’s muzzle this time. I know he keeps it on him at all times just in case”  
“ I want to trade places with Phil some days” laughter file the air while Laura sighed.


End file.
